Métaphysique du vide
by Nouchette
Summary: [Slash HPDM] Lors d’une attaque au Ministère, Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur. Et si le voyage se transformait en un aller simple pour le septième ciel?
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer :Je ne suis ni anglaise, ni talentueuse et encore moins riche. En conclusion, je ne suis pas **Jk Rowling** et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
_

_Remerciements :Un énorme merci à **Ladyboy** qui me fait l'honneur de relire mes fics. Pour ses nombreuses histoires merveilleuses, je lui dédie cette fic, de la première majuscule au dernier point._

_Avertissement : Un Drarry sans lemon n'est pas un bon Drarry. Donc, vous voila prévenu. Il y aura des hommes, des bisous et du cul. Que les homophobes fassent donc chemin inverse et aillent cultiver leur esprit très limité ailleurs._

_Note de l'auteur : Je ne peux que vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise..._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**• Chapitre 1 •**

Harry était aux anges. Après une dizaine d'essais ratés depuis plus d'un an, il avait enfin obtenu son permis de transplaner. Il avait une fois atterri au sommet de la pyramide de Gizeh, l'autre peu après au fin fond des Appalaches et même une fois au pied de Big Ben. Cette fois, par un miraculeux hasard et un énorme coup de bol, il avait réussi à atterrir au centre du cerceau qu'il visait. Le vérificateur, en le voyant réussir ce miracle, fondit en larmes et lui donna son permis sans le tester une deuxième fois. Mais voilà, Harry Potter était autant capable de transplaner correctement que vous et moi. Il savait qu'il était un danger public et c'est donc par les moyens moldus qu'il décida de retourner chez lui. Et puis de toutes manières, on ne pouvait plus transplaner au ministère depuis que Lord Voldemort faisait à nouveau régner la terreur.

Entouré d'un bataillon d'Aurors pour parer à toute éventualité d'attaque de Mangemorts, il sortit en trombe de la salle d'examen de transplanage au cas où le vérificateur aurait la mauvaise idée de lui retirer son permis et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'ascenseur, non sans oublier de jeter un coup d'œil aux fenêtres magiques, dont le temps nuageux de signifiait rien qui vaille. Harry réussit, au détour d'un couloir, à lâcher les Aurors qui assuraient sa sécurité. Mais soudain, les alarmes du Ministère retentirent bruyamment. Des lumières rouges éclairèrent le couloir et une voix sortie de nulle part cria :

-Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Gardez votre sang froid et veuillez évacuer le bâtiment au plus vite. Ceci n'est pas un exercice…

Des cris retentirent partout dans le Ministère et Harry fut plaqué contre le mur suite à un mouvement de foule. Des femmes en pleurs se précipitèrent vers les escaliers et des hommes d'affaires jouèrent des mains pour être les premiers à évacuer l'endroit. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait mais mieux valait ne pas rester dans la place. Quel était l'idiot qui avait fait passer un décret interdisant le transplanage au Ministère ? Avec la zone anti-transplanage installée, ils allaient tous mourir !

-Sauve qui peu, hurla une femme d'un certain age.

- Les plus rapides et les plus forts d'abord !

-Laissez passer, femme enceinte, hurla un gobelin en fonçant dans la foule.

-Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, cria un vieil homme moustachu qui se frayait un passage à coups de canne.

Harry, pendant ce temps, restait figé sur place. Qu'arrivait-il donc à tous ces employés ? Ne savaient-ils pas qu'il fallait faire tout le contraire de ce que le Ministère préconisait ? Si les hauts parleurs criaient que ceci n'était pas un exercice, alors c'était un exercice. Bon, les gens avaient bien compris l'autre partie indiquant de ne pas paniquer, mais quand même ! C'est donc assez pénard qu'il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas foule aux ascenseurs à cet endroit là. Seul un homme blond que Harry apercevait de dos venait d'entrer dans l'un de ces appareils. Harry se mit à courir pour ne pas avoir à attendre le retour de l'appareil.

-Retenez l'ascenseur, cria-t-il avant de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur dont les portes avaient été bloquées par la main de l'homme.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, Harry reprit sa respiration et se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui lui avait si gentiment tenu les portes. En apercevant le visage de son bon samaritain, le survivant resta figé de stupeur. A côté de lui, Drago Malfoy, vêtu d'un col roulé noir et d'un pantalon de lin beige fixait intensément les parois de l'ascenseur, trop intensément pour que cela soit naturel.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes gens, quelques fois interrompu par un reniflement discret ou un toussotement. Harry, lui, se retint à grande peine de sauter sur son ennemi pour lui faire regretter d'avoir participé au meurtre de Dumbledore. Après tout, le voyage ne durerait pas suffisamment longtemps pour que Malfoy retienne la leçon!

•••○•••

Drago Malfoy était aux anges. Sa journée ne pouvait pas mieux finir. Ce matin, il s'était rendu au Ministère pour faire son dernier rapport. En effet, il était depuis peu un espion pour le compte du Ministère et leur envoyait régulièrement des renseignements au sujet des sbires de Voldemort et aujourd'hui n'y faisait pas exception. Drago avait décidé de changer de camp après l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Il ne se sentait pas capable de tuer quelqu'un pour le geste. Et puis, il y avait Harry…

Après un tête à tête désagréable avec le Ministre, Drago s'était rendu à l'étage des transports internationaux pour rendre une petite visite à son ami Blaise, un des seuls ayant refusé d'adopter la marque des ténèbres. Ils rirent de tout et de rien durant un bonne heure, se rappelant avec nostalgie l'époque où ils ignoraient encore la signification du mot « Mort ». Drago décida de couper court à la conversation au moment où Blaise lui rappela pour la troisième fois le jour où le blond avait prétendu être homosexuel pour que Pansy Parkinson, un peu trop entreprenante, cesse ses avances et retire ses mains de son postérieur.

Le problème étant que Blaise croyait toujours à une blague de la part de Drago alors que celui-ci était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il était homosexuel. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il s'était fait à cette idée et il commençait à ne plus supporter les railleries de ses amis concernant ce fameux jour où il avait crié son secret le plus intime et où personne ne l'avait cru. Drago s'accommodait assez bien de son secret, attendant tout de même le jour où il n'aurait plus à se cacher. La solitude amoureuse commençait réellement à lui peser.

Drago s'était rendu compte de son penchant sexuel lors de ses dix-sept ans. Il venait juste de rentrer dans les rangs de Mangemorts et commençait peu à peu à regretter d'avoir participé à l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Drago avait quitté Poudlard et ses petites altercations avec Potter commençaient à lui manquer. Ce manque s'était bien vite transformé en obsession pour finir par lui ouvrir les yeux. Drago Malfoy aimait Harry Potter. Depuis, Drago n'avait plus eu une seule aventure, prétextant avoir trop à faire avec son nouveau travail au sein de l'Ordre des Ténèbres.

Et c'est justement ce même Harry Potter qui était en ce moment la cause de sa bonne humeur. En effet, en revenant du bureau de Blaise, Drago avait entendu la sirène du Ministère retentir en ordonnant aux gens de garder leur calme. Drago, en bon aristocrate, n'avait pas cédé à la panique et s'était calmement dirigé vers les ascenseurs. C'était la troisième fois en quinze jours que l'alarme se déclenchait afin de tester les systèmes de secours. Les employés étaient vraiment bêtes à s'y faire prendre à chaque fois ! Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, une voix lui cria :

-Retenez l'ascenseur !

-A vos ordres, murmura-t-il si bas que l'autre ne l'entendit pas.

En apercevant les traits fins de l'homme de ses fantasmes, Drago se liquéfia sur place. Paralysé sur ses jambes, Drago sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Afin de ne pas montrer son trouble et éviter de dévisager le si joli minois du Survivant, il se força à fixer le mur en face de lui. Drago se retint à grande peine de ne pas sauter sur le Survivant pour lui dire combien il l'aimait.

Mais Drago renonça à ses projets et sentit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Le voyage durait longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps d'ailleurs. L'ascenseur ne s'était tout simplement pas mis en marche. Ils avaient tous deux oubliés de sélectionner un étage, étant trop préoccupés par la présence de l'autre. Lorsque Drago se rendit compte de sa méprise, il se pressa de bafouiller :

-Oh, euh… Quel étage ?

-Le… le rez-de-chaussée, répondit Harry en se retenant de pouffer de rire à la vue de cette stupide situation.

-Pareil pour moi, murmura Drago en appuyant sur la touche avant que l'ascenseur ne s'enclenche.

Drago sentit la pression sous ses pieds faiblir légèrement et une petite secousse leur indiqua que le voyage commençait enfin. Drago en avait marre de fixer son reflet contre le marbre de l'ascenseur. Ce voyage lui semblait durer des heures alors qu'il ne s'était réellement passé qu'une dizaine de secondes.

Pour Harry aussi le temps semblait long. D'une part parce qu'il haïssait se trouver en présence de Drago, et d'autre part car il avait une envie très pressante de soulager sa vessie. Les petites manies que Drago avait l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Il avait envie de lui attacher les mains derrière la tête pour qu'il arrête de se les tourner. Le bruissement que le contact de ses paumes entre elles produisait, irritait Harry. Un tic nerveux apparut au creux de sa bouche. Garde ton calme Harry, le voyage va bientôt se finir.

Et comme pour lui faire un grand coup de nez, le destin en décida autrement. En effet, l'ascenseur se mit en pleine chute libre et les deux hommes sentirent le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds avant que l'appareil ne s'arrête brusquement en un crissement de ferrailles. Harry s'écrasa sur le sol en un bruit mat alors que Drago, lui, atterrit sur sa Némésis. Le corps de Drago étendu sur celui de Harry mit un certain temps avant de se relever, grappillant quelques secondes encore où les lèvres du premier pouvaient sentir le souffle du second.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, Malfoy ?

- Je… je suis désolé, marmonna Drago en époussetant son élégant col roulé noir.

- Et qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cette saloperie de machine ? Hurla Harry en shootant avec son pied contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

-Je crois que te casser le pied contre le marbre ne t'aidera en rien.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, la fouine !

-Comme tu veux. Bon, moi je me casse d'ici, j'ai autre chose à faire que de supporter tes humeurs, dit Drago en appuyant sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes.

Mais, contre toute attente, les portes restèrent aussi closent que les coquilles d'une huître morte. Drago, refusant l'éventualité terrible qui s'offrait à lui, garda son calme et appuya de nouveau sur le bouton orné de deux flèches. La porte ne bougea pas. Sentant sa nervosité monter d'un cran, il commença à marteler tous les boutons de l'ascenseur. Il respira profondément et souffla tout l'air de ses poumons pour se forcer à ne pas paniquer.

Ensuite, Drago vit un énorme bouton rouge en bas du mur avec indiqué au dessus : « Ne pas appuyer sur ce bouton ». Ayant bien saisi le concept de faire le contraire de ce que le Ministère préconisait, Drago frappa le bouton rouge de son poing. Rien ne se produisit au prime abord. Mais, alors que Drago commençait à manquer d'air, une série de lumières multicolores illumina l'ascenseur et une voix retentit :

-Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre grand jeu « Comment rester coincé dans un ascenseur ? ». Aujourd'hui dans cette émission, nous accueillons Blondichou et le célèbre Cicatrisé qui concourent aujourd'hui pour une magnifique ouverture de portes ! Souhaitons la bienvenue à nos invités !

Au dessus de la porte de l'ascenseur, un écran qui était normalement noir clignota et laissa apparaître l'inscription « Applause ».

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade ? Demanda Drago d'un air hautain.

-Chut, tais-toi Blondichou ! Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions, rétorqua la voix venue de nulle part.

-Mais bien sûr ! Bon, vous pouvez ouvrir ces portes ?

-Je n'ai pas entendu le mot magique…

-S'il vous plait, ajouta Harry d'une voix nasillarde.

-Loupé ! Etant donné que nous sommes tous sorciers, n'importe quel mot pourrait être considéré comme magique. Tu as perdu. Vous allez devoir passer à mes petits tests pour pouvoir sortir d'ici…

-Comment ? Quel genre de tests ?

-Des simples petites questions de formalité. Cela ne prendra qu'un jour ou deux… Si vous répondez bien. Les derniers concurrents n'ont jamais vu la fin de ce jeu. On a retrouvé leur corps décomposé quelques mois plus tard. Pauvres petits…

-Un jour… Ou deux ? Mais c'est impossible, s'emporta Drago, se forçant à respirer calmement.

-Bien sûr que si c'est possible. D'ailleurs, la preuve, c'est ce que nous allons faire ! Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

-Oui ! Je suis claustrophobe ! Et arrête de ricaner, le balafré !

-Et moi j'ai très envie de pisser, ajouta ce dernier. Et puis qui êtes-vous, au juste ?

-Moi ? Je suis le présentateur de cette émission mais vous pouvez m'appeler Phill. Pour les petits besoins de la vie courante, vous devrez attendre l'entracte. Nous avons un planning très chargé. Les besoins de la production, vous comprenez ?

-Et ma claustrophobie ? Demanda Drago, blanc comme un linge.

-Oh, ça… Et bien, vous allez devoir vous en accommoder.

-On commence, s'il vous plait ? Demanda Harry, assez pressé d'en finir.

-On commence quand ça me plait ! Et justement, c'est parti les amis ! Que le jeu commence !

Drago lança un regard désespéré à celui qui lui avait un jour ravi son cœur. Il avait la tête qui lui tournait et il détestait les endroits confinés. Il lui fallait de l'air au plus vite. Peut-être que s'il s'évanouissait, son preux chevalier lui ferait ce bouche à bouche tant espéré ? Que c'était beau de rêver ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les moments où il était seul avec le survivant tournent au cauchemar ?

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Disclaimer: __Je ne suis ni blonde, ni anglaise et encore moins talentueuse. N'étant pas __**JK Rowling**__, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les reviews sont mon seul salaire._

_Avertissement: __Ceci est un __**Slash **__donc il y aura des môssieurs, des bisous et du cul probablement. C'est classé __**G **__pour le moment mais risque de virer au __**M**__ pour cause de __**lemon**_

_Remerciement: __Un énorme merci à la talentueuse __**Ladyboy**__, sans qui cette fic serait truffée de fautes et d'imperfections._

_N/A:__ Que ceux qui se sont dis "Tiens, elle est pas morte, celle-là?"en voyant cette fic mise à jour sortent! Non non, je plaisante! _

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent (25, haaan le rêve!) et surtout ceux qui ont encore eu le courage de venir se rafraichir la mémoire ici. Je sais que ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus updaté mais là, je m'y remets, c'est promis. Voilà donc un chapitre tout frais tout chaud, la seule et maigrelette chose que mon cerveau victime d'une maladie très répandue, celle de la page blanche, a été capable de pondre._

_J'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira et que vous accepterez mes excuses pour ce retard. Je pourrais vous en citer les raisons, mais toutes sonneraient faux._

_Enjoy! et rendez-vous à dans... un jour, peut-être..._

* * *

_**Merci à Enia, Naji Hino, Sinelune, Flore Jade, Aki no Sabaku, miniblonde07, Maudette, Virginie, chris52, Evil-Angel666, haru, la fouine manga, malilite et BlackNemesis pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

**• Chapitre 2 •**_  
_

Harry regarda avec des yeux effarés le corps de Drago s'effondrer contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Le visage du jeune homme était aussi pâle que le marbre qui ornait les murs et ses yeux étaient clos. Il semblait dormir paisiblement mais Harry savait qu'il en était tout autre. Drago Malfoy s'était évanoui! L'arrogant, le petit prétentieux, le crétin, le magnifique Drago venait de s'évanouir tel un château de carte emporté par un souffle malsain. Harry se baffa mentalement. Avait-il bien associé le mot magnifique avec le nom de Drago?

Il chassa d'un coup de tête ces idées stupides et reporta son attention sur son ennemi. Harry réfléchissait d'ores et déjà aux insultes qu'il enverrait au pauvre petit blond lorsqu'il serait réveillé. Tomber dans les pommes pour une simple histoire de sous vêtements! En effet, l'ascenseur lui avait ordonné de se moucher dans son boxer s'il voulait réussir la troisième épreuve et sieur Malfoy ne s'en était pas senti capable! Il avait donc porté sa main à son front avec distinction et s'était évanoui dans une élégance digne d'un Sang Pur.

Au départ, Harry jubilait, ayant enfin trouvé un merveilleux moyen de rabaisser son pire ennemi! Et puis son regard se posa sur ses cils blonds et fins, sur sa mèche de cheveux, tombant malencontreusement sur la pommette du garçon et l'air désespéré de celui-ci. Harry perdit immédiatement son sourire. De quel droit oserait-il le rabaisser ainsi? Après tout, si lui avait dû nager une brasse, il se serait certainement noyé et aurait raté l'épreuve. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était dénué de tout défaut…

-Et voici le remix de "La Blonde au bois dormant". Plus que dix secondes avant que vous ne soyez définitivement bannis du jeu, annonça la voix venue de l'interphone de l'ascenseur. Neuf... huit… sept… six… cinq…

-Malfoy, Malfoy… Ouvre les yeux, bon sang, cria Harry en secouant le corps de sa Némésis.

-Quatre…trois… deux… un…

-Mmh? Bafouilla Drago en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Harry poussa alors un ouf de soulagement. Non pas que ce jeu lui importe, mais il ignorait encore ce qu'il se passerait s'ils échouaient au jeu imposé par l'ascenseur. L'hypothèse la plus plausible pour lui serait une chute libre sans parachute dans une cage d'ascenseur et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de finir sa journée en omelette géante.

Le jeune blond papillonna des yeux et s'empourpra lorsqu'il eut fait le point sur sa situation. Drago se releva gauchement et lança un regard gêné à Harry. Ce dernier s'abstint de tout commentaire et attendit de connaître la sentence que l'ascenseur avait choisi de leur infliger suite à la défaite de Drago. Le silence se fit alors, bien vite interrompu par l'interphone.

-Mauvaiiiise répoooonse! Mais, dans ma grande mansuétude, je vous offre votre premier Joker! L'utilisez-vous ou désirez-vous le garder pour plus tard? Sachez juste que si vous le refusez, plus tard n'existera malheureusement plus pour vous! Pour utiliser le Joker, tapez sur le sixième étage, pour le garder pour plus tard, appuyez sur le rez-de-chaussée!

- On n'a pas trop le choix…

-Mauvaise réponse! "On n'a pas trop le choix" ne figure pas dans les propositions. Veuillez tapez sur le bouton correspondant. Pour utili…

-Oui, oui, on a compris, s'impatienta Harry en appuyant sur le bouton du sixième étage.

-Boooonne réponse! Ce Joker vous permet ainsi de passer cette question. Ne me remerciez pas, je suis trop gentil et je le sais! Hééééééé la quatrième question va débuter! Celle-ci vous permettra peut-être de remporter un merveilleux voyage pour une personne jusqu'aux toilettes de l'ascenseur!

-C'est pas trop tôt, intervint Harry en crispant les jambes.

-Silence, sinon j'enlève mon offre, ordonna l'ascenseur.

Harry se tut aussitôt. Drago, quant à lui, afficha un petit sourire narcissique sur ces lèvres qui voulait clairement dire "Et on se foutait de ma gueule, hein?". Harry lui lança un regard noir puis reporta son attention sur l'interphone de l'ascenseur qui s'apprêtait enfin à poser la question suivante. Harry espérait juste qu'elle ne serait pas trop difficile…

-Vous êtes prêts? Pour cette nouvelle épreuve, vous aurez exactement cinq minutes pour discipliner les cheveux de ce très cher Survivant. Vous ne pouvez utiliser ni gel, ni eau, ni tout autre liquide afin de les dompter et aucun cheveu ne doit dépasser au bout du laps de temps qui vous est imparti?

-Me coiffer? Interrogea Harry. Mais c'est impossible sans les mouiller!

-Voilà pourquoi je vous ai imposé cela. Je m'amuse tellement à te voir te plier en deux, Cicatrisé!

-Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me pisse sur les pieds, l'autre, se plaignit Drago avec un air découragé.

-Mais cela ne ferait que pimenter le jeu, Blondichou. J'adooooore compliquer les choses!

-Ce n'est plus compliquer, les choses à ce point-là. C'est tout bonnement impossible! se plaignit Harry en se tordant du bassin pour maîtriser sa vessie.

-Impossible n'est pas Malefoy, déclara soudain Drago. J'ai ma petite idée pour arriver à mes fins... Mais saches, Potter, que si je fais ceci, c'est uniquement pour ne pas avoir à finir mes jours dans une odeur d'ammoniac et non pas pour t'éviter d te ridiculiser!

-Ouais, ouais, dis ton idée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, le pressa Harry.

-Assieds-toi sur le sol et laisse faire le pro!

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt, pressé de recevoir sa récompense. Pressant, c'était exactement le mot qui lui correspondait le mieux en cet instant... A vrai dire, Harry n'était pas très rassuré de laisser ses cheveux entre les mains de son pire ennemi mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Le lion se montra donc docile et accepta que le serpent envoûte sa crinière.

Drago était aux anges. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de pouvoir faire glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure du Survivant, le décoiffer un peu plus et laisser ses doigts descendre le long de son dos comme il le faisait si souvent en rêve... Bon, Drago s'abstint de réaliser la dernière étape, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait... Le jeune blond profita encore quelques secondes de la sensation des épis de soie contre ses doigts puis attrapa sa baguette pour ensorceler les cheveux.

Harry avait senti la gêne de son ennemi et était lui-même dégoûté par ce contact un peu trop physique à son goût. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'envoyer au visage du blondinet la réplique cinglante qu'il avait préparé car la sensation des mèches de ses cheveux tombant le long de son visage pour atterrir sur sa nuque eut vite fait de le mettre dans une rage folle. Harry avait peur de comprendre...

-Malefoy! Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ce que je pense que tu as fait...

-C'est très anglais, tout ça, ironisa Drago. _**(1)**_

-Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça! tonna Harry, à bout de nerfs.

-Fait quoi?

-Malefoy, je te jure que si tu as osé me raser le crâne, tu ne sortiras pas vivant de cet ascenseur, grogna Harry en constatant l'étendue des dégâts.

Sur le sol, les boucles brunes gisaient, telles des taches de sang sur le lieu d'un massacre. En effet, Drago lui avait bien rasé les cheveux et c'est aussi chauve qu'un œuf que Harry tenta d'étrangler son coiffeur. Mais sauter pour faire la peau à son ennemi n'est pas chose aisée lorsque notre vessie menace d'exploser. C'est pourquoi, lorsque la voix de l'ascenseur retentit, Harry sut que Dieu existait.

-Epreuve réussie. Plus un seul cheveu ne dépasse de votre jolie caboche! D'ailleurs, cette coiffure est beaucoup plus télévisuelle qu'auparavant, s'exclama la voix venue du haut parleur. Mais, chose promise, chose due. En exclusivité pour vous, Mr Potter, un voyage jusqu'aux toilettes de l'ascenseur!

A peine l'ascenseur eut-il dit cette phrase que les portes de la cage de fer s'ouvrirent. Sous des regards médusés, une longue série de toilettes s'alignaient. Du carrelage immaculé sur les murs et le sol, des cabines isolées par des parois de plastique et des urinoirs derniers modèles firent le bonheur du jeune Potter.

-Par Merlin! s'exclama Harry.

-Oh, mince alors, lâcha simplement Drago avec l'élégance que lui imposait la pureté de son sang. Ca c'est des latrines!

Etrangement, Drago fut soulagé de voir les portes s'ouvrir. Cela lui permettait d'avoir un peu plus d'espace et pour un claustrophobe tel que lui, quelques mètres carrés de plus étaient une véritable bénédiction. Il suivit donc l'élu de son cœur -à sens unique- et alla se dégourdir les jambes su le carrelage, scrutant par la même occasion si la pièce ne possédait pas une quelconque fenêtre ou issue de secours.

-Mais ne rêvez pas: Il n'y a dans cette salle de bain aucune sortie vers l'extérieur. Si l'envie de vous enfuir vous venait à l'esprit, c'est malheureusement raté. Le présentateur de "Comment rester coincé dans un ascenseur" prévoit toujours tout...

-Merde, maintenant il lit dans les pensées, grogna Harry en se dirigeant vers un urinoir.

Tiens, Potter pensait à la même chose que moi, se dit Drago. Au moins, cela leur faisait un point en commun... Drago sourit à cette idée et ne put pas résister à la tentation de faire des allez retour dans la salle, tentant au passage d'apercevoir l'engin de Harry qui avait sorti son attirail pour satisfaire ses besoins. Malheureusement pour le blond, les séparations en granit blanc cachaient toute vue possible et c'est donc tout penaud qu'il retourna dans l'ascenseur.

Harry, quant à lui, ne pouvait que rougir de la situation. Il se trouvait réduit à uriner sous l'œil scrutateur de son pire ennemi, priant de toutes ses tripes pour que le bruit de clapotis qu'il produisait s'estompe rapidement. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi honteux et le ridicule de la situation finit par le faire éclater de rire.

-Ce type est malade, complètement fêlé... le voilà qui se marre tout seul, constata Drago avec un air désespéré.

-Hum, se reprit aussitôt Harry en allant se laver les mains dans l'évier le plus éloigné de son ennemi.

Et un bon point pour Potter, un, pensa Drago. Rares étaient aujourd'hui les hommes qui avaient la propreté de se laver les mains après leurs petites affaires. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Aux yeux de Drago, Harry Potter était l'homme idéal, si on omettait le fait qu'il était un peu trop beau et surtout trop hétéro pour lui.

Bien vite, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur les deux hommes. La claustrophobie de Drago reprit aussitôt possession de son calme et tous deux attendirent silencieusement la suite des épreuves. Mais l'ascenseur semblait n'être pas encore décidé à reprendre le jeu et Harry rompit le silence en lâchant simplement:

-Je te hais, Malefoy, tu savais ça?

-Je sais, Potter, je sais. Tu me l'as si souvent répété, répondit Drago avec lassitude.

Harry s'étonna que Malefoy ne lui renvoie pas un argument cinglant en plein visage. La grande gueule de Malefoy ne serait-elle finalement qu'un mythe?

-Même plus capable de répondre avec hargne. Tu es pathétique, Malefoy. Si je n'avais pas peur des odeurs, tu me ferais directement vomir.

Une fois de plus, Drago ne répondit pas. Harry le fixa un instant, attendant une toute petite réaction de sa part. En vain.

-Personne n'a le droit de me raser les cheveux, personne! Tu me le paieras, je t'en fais la promesse, continua Harry en fusillant son ennemi du regard.

-Sans moi tu serais en train de te pisser dessus, répondit tristement Drago.

-Faites-moi rire toi et ton grand cœur. Avoueque si tu as réduit mes cheveux en bouillie, ce n'était pas parce que tu pensais à mes organes! Ca te plait, hein, de me ridiculiser?

-Tu veux savoir, Potter? s'énerva Drago.

-Ouais, j'aimerais bien savoir, s'emporta Harry en approchant son visage de celui de son ennemi pour que celui-ci distingue la lueur de colère qui habitait ses yeux.

-Jamais plus je ne t'aiderai à réussir les épreuves. Moi, je m'en tape de crever dans ce foutu ascenseur! Mais, manque de bol, certaines personnes comptent sur toi pour gagner la guerre. Si je t'ai rasé les cheveux, c'était uniquement pour te faire sortir de là. Maintenant, démerde-toi tout seul!

Le jeune blond avait dit cette dernière phrase en hurlant si près du visage de Harry que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier que sa Némésis ne vit jamais. Même s'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer, Drago avait été vexé par les paroles de Harry alors que lui ne faisait qu'essayer de régler le conflit. Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux d'un connard pareil?

Harry se sentit idiot, sur ce coup-là. Il avait tout fait pour faire sortir Malefoy de ses gonds et avait réussi mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à... _ça_. Malefoy ne devait pas réagir ainsi. Il pouvait hurler, le frapper, l'insulter mais pas le faire culpabiliser! Harry se dit alors que le Malefoy qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas le Malefoy qui le haïssait tant durant sa scolarité. Mais où était donc passé le véritable Drago?

-La page de publicité est d'ores et déjà finie! Hurla la voix de l'ascenseur.

-Et c'est reparti, se lamenta simplement Drago.

-Héééééé passons maintenant au quizz "Comment connaître son meilleur ennemi?"! Non, ne sautez pas de joie, je sais que vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience...

Le panneau "Applause" au dessus des portes de l'ascenseur qui indiquait en temps normal le numéro de l'étage s'alluma et clignota quelques instants.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel?

-Les règles sont simples. Je pose des questions. Vous devez répondre correctement à au moins cinq questions chacun. Faute de quoi, vous remporterez un allez simple pour le rez-de-chaussée sans passer par la case "Retour en vie". En gros, soit vous gagnez, soit je gagne!

Le panneau s'alluma une nouvelle fois et le visage éberlué de Harry indiqua à Drago ce à quoi il devait lui aussi ressembler.

Cet ascenseur allait les tuer, c'était sa seule certitude...

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**(1**__) Rappelons que nos comparses sont anglais, donc on adapte la situation..._

_Rappelons également qu'il est formellement __**interdit**__ de poster une review... (Oui, franchement... 25 reviews pour le premier chapitre, c'est une honte! mdr)_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Disclaimer :__Je ne suis ni anglaise, ni talentueuse et encore moins riche. En conclusion, je ne suis pas __**Jk Rowling**__ et rien ne m'appartient. _

_Remerciements :__Un énorme merci à __**Ladyboy**__ qui me fait l'honneur de relire mes fics. Pour ses nombreuses histoires merveilleuses, je lui dédie cette fic, de la première majuscule au dernier point. Qu'elle profite à fond de la lecture du tome 7..._

_Avertissement : __Un Drarry sans __**lemon**__ n'est pas un bon Drarry. Donc, vous voila prévenu. Il y aura des hommes, des bisous et du cul. Que les homophobes fassent donc chemin inverse et aillent cultiver -à défaut du citron- leur esprit très limité ailleurs._

_Résumé :__ Lors d'une attaque au Ministère, Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur. Et si le voyage se transformait en un aller simple pour le septième ciel ?_

_Note de l'auteur : __Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, veuillez déposer les tomates que vous cachez derrière votre dos. L'auteur les mérite en pleine face pour son retard inadmissible, certes, mais on ne joue pas avec la nourriture! _

_Voiciiii donc un nouveauuuuu chapiiiitre! Yeah, c'est trop cool! (Hum hum cherchez l'ironie)_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à notre chère JK, pour m'avoir réconciliée avec Snape grâce au tome 7 et surtout, pour m'avoir emprunté mes personnages... ou l'inverse, à vous de voir. _

_Bref, je dis, bonne lecture à tous et surtout... Sors tes couverts! (Comme dirait l'autre... enfin, presque...)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Merci à Anna, Mirli, Anurb, Devil Pops LRDM, P'tit Lion, Yohina, Love Draco Malefoy, Petite-abeille, Laura, Tinalisa, Spicy Marmelade, Quatre8ss, polarisn7, Elypotter, Rayondesoleil94, Ludwing, Virginie et ladyboy pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

• **Chapitre3 •**

Derrière son bureau, une ombre surveillait les moindres faits et gestes des personnes évoluant sur son écran de contrôle. Les deux hommes sous étroite surveillance crachaient leur haine à coup de regards noirs. Une lueur de haine peut pourtant cacher bien d'autres choses...

L'ombre savait que l'opposé de l'amour n'était pas la haine mais l'indifférence. Lorsque deux personnes se haïssent, c'est qu'il y a encore un soupçon d'amour caché derrière. Il reste toujours une attirance particulière, qui, celle-ci, les pousse toujours l'une vers l'autre. La haine est tellement proche de l'amour.

Alors que l'indifférence prouve qu'il n'existe rien entre deux personnes. L'un s'en fou comme de sa première culotte, l'autre ignore que le premier existe. Aucun sentiment, aucune attirance. Et l'indifférence, les deux garçons, hurlant sur l'écran de contrôle, en manquaient cruellement.

L'ombre se dit que cette fois-ci, la mission qu'il s'était donné allait peut-être être compliquée, mais elle marcherait à coup sûr... Ces deux là se haïssaient bien trop pour ne pas finir par s'aimer...

L'ombre finissait par s'y connaître. Ce n'était que la huitième fois qu'elle faisait le coup de l'ascenseur. Sa méthode était parfaite à présent et jamais deux paumés n'en étaient ressortis célibataires. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer!

Surtout que, parti comme cela était, l'ombre pourrait bien avoir quelques images croustillantes à se mettre sous la dent pour calmer ses ardeurs... L'ombre était en manque et ces deux étalons surexcités risquaient bien de la satisfaire.

Doucement, l'ombre glissa une main dans son pantalon et, imaginant ses deux victimes se dénuder, elle laissa ensuite le plaisir guider ses pulsions. Une fois rassasiée, c'est avec un regard lubrique et des intensions malhonnêtes plein la tête que l'ombre continua son petit jeu...

La testostérone flottant dans l'air les menait inexorablement à la délivrance...

•••○•••

-Nous voici donc réunis pour notre grand épisode de "Comment connaître son meilleur ennemi?" Premiiiiière question! Drago, quelle est, selon vous, la chose qui rend le Survivant le plus heureux?

-Facile! D'être le Survivant, bien entendu! Etre célèbre, le pauvre petit orphelin, se faire plaindre... Il n'a jamais aimé que cela!

-Mauvaise réponse!

-Connard! Parce que tu crois que ça me plait, d'avoir ma vie ruinée? s'emporta Harry, furieux d'être ainsi considéré.

-Oh, vas-y, fais moi croire que c'est désagréable, d'être toujours sous les feux de la rampe! riposta Drago. Oh, quel malheur d'être respecté par tout le monde, d'avoir des tas de filles à ses pieds... tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être fils de Mangemort!

-Mais je m'en tape, des filles! Je suis pédé! hurla Harry.

Blanc: Se dit d'un objet sans couleur particulière, pâle... Ou d'un vide dans une conversation devant absolument et à tout prix être meublé...

C'est ce qui se passait en ce moment. Suite à la révélation houleuse du Survivant, Drago n'avait pas trouvé quoi répondre.

Harry était mal à l'aise. Jamais encore il n'avait osé révéler cet état de fait. Mais là, alors qu'il se faisait violemment agresser, cette vérité était sortie toute seule. Moyen de se défendre? Peut-être... Vérité demandant à tout prix à sortir malgré que lui ne voulait pas?

Certainement pas!

Drago était gêné pour Harry. Il voyait bien à son visage que celui qui lui avait ravi son cœur était au plus mal. Par pitié pour le garçon aux cheveux bruns, Drago voulut alors tenter d'arranger les choses à sa manière...

-Alors ça nous fait un point en commun, annonça Drago la tête haute.

Harry lui lança un regard éberlué, qui se transforma bien vite en remerciement silencieux. Mais l'ascenseur n'allait certainement pas laisser un moment aussi solennel durer... il avait un jeu à continuer!

-Mauvaise réponse! Bon, je ne pensais pas que la descente infernale serait pour tout de suite. Nous allons donc dire que c'était une question pour du beurre et allons continuer le jeu pour laisser le suspens durer un peu... Seconde question! Quelle est, selon toi Harry, l'ambition secrète de Drago?

-Trop facile! Etre Mangemort, et il a bien réussi!

-Mauuuuv... commença l'ascenseur avant que Drago ne le coupe.

-Mauvaise réponse! grogna Drago. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je suis espion depuis la mort de... enfin, tu sais.

-Ouais, j'y étais, marmonna Harry avec colère. J'ai vu ce jour là l'ordure que t'étais!

-Alors tu dois aussi avoir vu que j'ai refusé de le tuer! Je n'en étais pas capable! Cette mission m'a tué complètement durant cette année-là. Je regrette tellement de n'avoir pas dit merde à Voldemort bien avant!

-Tu as fait entrer des Mangemorts dans une école pleine de tes amis, des gamins! Alors désolé, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que tu puisses te ranger de notre côté. Il n'y a aucune raison qui te pousserait à nous aider! J'ai vu ta marque, Malefoy!

-Le refus de tuer, c'est pas une raison valable, selon toi? s'emporta Drago. Fils de Mangemorts ne veut pas forcément dire sans idéal! Oui, si tu veux savoir, j'ai toujours voulu avoir ta putain de vie, pour pouvoir choisir mon camp! Ce mec me répugne, si tu veux savoir! Mais moi j'ai eu les couilles de me ranger de ton côté, Potter! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as eu d'avoir une éducation normale, sans aucune obligation ni idée préconçue!

-J'ai grandi chez des moldus qui haïssaient la magie! J'ai été élevé dans le déni total de mes pouvoirs et ma célébrité, je dormais dans un placard! Alors moi et ma bonne éducation, tu passeras nous revoir une fois que tu auras appris à ne pas parler sans savoir!

-Encore une mauvaise réponse? s'étonna l'ascenseur. Mais vous êtes nul, ma parole, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous?

-Vous allez réellement nous tuer?

-Vous n'étiez pas censés tomber pour de vrai. Je voulais juste vous mettre la pression! A moins que... Oh, oui, cela vous ferait un gage parfait...

-Cet ascenseur me fait peur, trembla Drago.

-J'avoue n'être plus sûr de survivre cette fois, répondit Harry.

-Laissez donc, les jeunots, place à... la question coquine!

Une musique prétendument langoureuse retentit alors dans l'appareil. Harry la reconnut pour être utilisée dans ces jeux télévisés que sa tante regardait autrefois. Pour Drago, cette mélodie dégoulinante de sensuel lui faisait plutôt penser à un streap-tease...

-Cette question est à double sens. Vous devez chacun y répondre. Quel est, selon vous, le fantasme de votre pire ennemi?

-Quoi? s'exclama Harry. Je doute réellement que Voldemort ait des fantasmes! Pitié, éloignez de moi l'idée d'un Voldemort se branlant sous sa douche en pensant à son serpent!

-Je ne parlais pas de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, triple crétin! Je parlais de Blondichou! cria l'ascenseur, exaspéré.

-Bon, intervint ledit Blondichou. Quel fantasme pourrait avoir le Survivant national?

Harry vira aussitôt au rouge. Oh, non, il ne fallait pas que Drago sache... pas ça! Harry tenta donc de balbutier quelques vagues explications pour mener son ennemi sur une fausse piste, en vain.

-Réfléchissons consciencieusement. Quel fantasme serait assez terrible pour qu'il vire au rouge pivoine? Qu'est-ce qui est assez terrible pour qu'il panique autant... A moins que... Oh, non!

-Non, par pitié... pria Harry en voyons l'air illuminé de Drago.

-Je saiiiiiis, cria Drago. C'est de faire l'amour dans un ascenseur!

-Oh non, se lamenta Harry, voulant soudainement se glisser dans un trou de souris.

-Boooonne réponse! Dernière question. Harry, à toi de trouver à présent le fantasme de Drakichouuuuu!

-Oh non!

-Oooh siii! se réjouit Harry. Euh, faire l'amour à un Mangemort?

-T'as vraiment rien écouté à ce que je t'ai dit, Potter? hurla Drago en s'approchant furieusement de sa Némésis.

-Alors dis-moi, j'ai follement envie de savoir ton fantasme! susurra Harry dans l'oreille de Drago.

-Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi que tu le saches! le prévint le jeune blond.

-Voyons, tu connais le mien, continua Harry à voix basse. Aies les couilles de dire le tien!

Les lèvres de Harry étaient si proches de l'oreille de Drago que celui-ci pouvait sentir le souffle erratique de celui-ci contre sa peau. Cette sensation était si agréable pour Drago, qui fantasmait sur le Survivant depuis Mathusalem, qu'un drôle de réflexe, plutôt gênant, prit place dans son pantalon.

•••○•••

L'ombre fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle se délectait d'ores et déjà de la bosse salasse qui se formait dans le pantalon du jeune blond. Voir ces deux ennemis ainsi collés dans une haine mutuelle, plus partagée d'un côté que de l'autre, l'excitait follement.

Leur échange était animal... Il n'y avait aucune tendresse entre eux, juste une attirance bestiale qui les forçait à se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Le jeune blond avouerait-il son fantasme?

Si oui, celui-ci combiné à celui du survivant risquait de donner quelque chose de follement amusant... et ô combien délectable.

Il n'y a pas à dire, l'ombre adorait jouer les entremetteurs.

En parlant d'entremettre, l'Ombre espérait vraiment que ces deux-là ne mettent pas trop longtemps avant de se faire... mettre.

•••○•••

Harry était intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien émoustiller l'aristocrate. S'il n'avait pas appris que Malefoy était homosexuel, il aurait même pu douter que celui-ci soit un être sexué. Malefoy était bien trop noble et sophistiqué pour se livrer à de pareils ébats!

Mais là, Malefoy se révélait être un sorcier comme les autres avec des envies bien à lui. Et Harry crevait d'envie de les connaître. Le jeune homme blond l'intriguait. Son dégoût de départ avait peu à peu laissé place à de la fascination, au fil de leurs engueulades inter-ascenseur. Malefoy n'était finalement pas l'ordure qu'il pensait être et cet homme pourvu de principes n'avait pas fini de révéler ses secrets, Harry le savait.

Il se rapprocha donc au maximum de son meilleur ennemi, plaquant celui-ci contre le mur pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de se défiler. Harry voulait savoir son fantasme et il le saurait, foi de Survivant!

-Dis-le moi, ordonna harry.

-Je ne te le dirai pas...

-Pourquoi?

-Mais je peux te le montrer, acheva Drago sur un ton mystérieux.

Harry resta un instant interdit face à cette révélation. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué? Le Survivant sentait très mal ce plan...

Mais sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison, et c'est avec appréhension qu'il dit alors:

-Chiche de me le montrer?

-A tes risques et périls, Potter! lâcha Drago sur un ton théâtral.

Drago ne sut jamais ce qui lui était passé par la tête ce jour-là. Mais par contre, il savait que c'était le moment où jamais. Soit il prenait son courage à deux mains et faisait bouger la situation, soit il resterait toujours dans cette impasse vis-à-vis de l'homme qu'il désirait plus que tout mais garderait son honneur intact.

Mais voilà, depuis qu'il avait été marqué comme du bétail, Drago se fichait pas mal de son honneur... Et côté courage, il avait trahi Voldemort, ce n'est donc pas le simple Survivant qui allait lui faire perdre pied!

Il empoigna donc violemment la chemise de Harry, si beau et désirable lorsqu'il était intrigué, et colla sa bouche contre la sienne.

Harry, surpris, ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser. Puis, désabusé, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser libre accès à la langue râpeuse et sucrée de son ennemi. Si Harry voulait découvrir certains secrets de Drago, il réalisa une sacrée partie de son vœu à ce moment là...

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry pressa ses lèvres un peu plus contre celles qui lui avaient volé un baiser, voulant profiter au maximum de cet instant furieusement bon. Il voulait approfondir la chose le plus possible, sentir ce corps chaud tout contre lui... Il voulait... Il voulait...

Mais il réalisa soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire, et surtout... avec qui. Harry prit alors peur. Il mordit donc violemment la lèvre parasite -pourtant délicatement savoureuse- et repoussa violemment le jeune homme blond contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

La tête aux cheveux de blé heurta le marbre blanc en un bruit mat et le corps désarticulé de Drago s'affaissa contre le mur pour la deuxième fois du voyage, tandis qu'une fine traînée de sang coulait lentement le long de sa nuque...

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_○ __Le manque de commentaires encourageants fait des ravages. Chaque jour, dans le monde du Net, trois fics meurent avant d'avoir atteint leur troisième chapitre. Parrainez une fic, cela ne vous coûte qu'une review par chapitre et ça permet à une fic dans le monde de grandir. Pour qu'on ne les oublie pas... __○ _


	4. Chapitre 4

_Disclaimer :__Je ne suis ni anglaise, ni talentueuse et encore moins riche. En conclusion, je ne suis pas __**Jk Rowling**__ et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente juste de cette histoire pas formidable en espérant moi aussi gagner la reconnaissance de mon public._

_Avertissement :__Un Drarry sans __**lemon**__ n'est pas un bon Drarry. Donc, vous voila prévenu. Il y aura des hommes, des bisous et du cul. Que les homophobes fassent donc chemin inverse et aillent cultiver leur esprit très limité ailleurs. Chapitre classé __**M**_

_Résumé :__ Lors d'une attaque au Ministère, Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur. Et si le voyage se transformait en un aller simple pour le septième ciel ?_

_Note de l'auteur : __Oui, je SAIS!_

_Pas la peine de faire les gros yeux, je sais! C'est indécent d'avoir pris autant de temps pour cela, je le sais aussi. C'est encore pire de n'avoir pas fait corriger, ça aussi je le sais. Mais j'ai préféré vous le poster à l'instant même où il était achevé d'être écrit pour ne pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps –si tant est qu'il y en ait qui patientent encore- plutôt que d'aller rappeler à la mémoire de ma pauvre relectrice qu'elle a un torchon à relire. _

_Je précise au passage que ceci ne devait être, en aucun cas, le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Ce n'était pas prévu ainsi, mais j'ai oublié ce qui devait suivre après et l'occasion s'est présentée. Alors voila, vous aurez un petit épilogue dès que l'envie m'en prendra et on considèrera cela comme fini. Arrêtons les dégâts, c'est déjà honteux de ma part de vous avoir fait attendre ainsi._

_Bonne lecture aux derniers survivants, merci d'être toujours là! Je n'en reviens pas du soutien que cette histoire a, malgré mon non-respect des temps de publication_

☼ _Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Merci à Marra Potter, Harry-gold-child, Nelfette, Flower, Mimoldiere, Kiss the rain, Naji Hino, Flachicolori, Meyen, Ando, Vif d'or, Punk Bab, Amandine, Chris52, Schmarties, Ulrich-yumi-odd, Kanzaki, Myrabelle, P'tit lion, Satanaelle, Disc0-cherryx, Lokky, Os-à-moelle, Macatou, Sati-san, Pluie d'étoiles, Drew, Lukia-chan, LNA chan, Anna, Virginie, Margaux, Spicy Marmelade, Barbotine, Louloute, Otite la frite, Rayondesoleil94, Adenoide, EvIl-aNGel666, AdelheidRei, Ludwing et Grimmy2 pour leurs reviews**_

* * *

• **Chapitre 4 •**

Drago papillonna des yeux un instant, tentant d'habituer ceux-ci aux lumières vives de l'ascenseur dont il tentait de distinguer les contours. Mais c'est un tout autre spectacle qui s'offrit à lui: celui du visage de son ennemi penché au dessus de lui, embrassant pudiquement ses lèvres.

Cette soudaine proximité ne déplut pas à Drago -il avait connu pire comme réveil!- mais fit immédiatement rougir Harry une fois qu'il réalisa que non seulement Drago était réveillé, mais qu'en plus il répondait au baiser! Drago senti donc, malheureusement, les lèvres parasites quitter les siennes avec empressement et les vit alors balbutier quelques excuses minables:

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, Drago!

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles Drago? s'étonna la personne concernée.

-Depuis que je suis ton fantasme, triple crétin! Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de vomir! se lamenta Harry

-C'est donc pour cela que tu embrassais mon corps évanoui il y a de cela deux secondes. Raisonnement logique, je l'avoue...

-Arrête avec tes sarcasmes, Malefoy!

-Tiens, Potter sors ses griffes. Je suis redevenu Malefoy!

-Tu étais ouvert à la tête et inconscient, cria Harry franchement énervé.

-Je vois... Tu voulais donc me soigner. C'est ce qu'on appelle un bisou magique, je suppose? plaisanta Drago avec une ironie mordante.

-Mais non, espèce d'idiot!

-Alors quoi? hurla Drago en faisant sursauter son interlocuteur.

Harry se tassa sur lui-même et rougit encore un peu plus -si c'était possible. Avec une gêne plus qu'apparente, il commença à murmurer quelques excuses. Le ton de sa voix était si bas et son raisonnement si confus que Drago n'en comprit pas le moindre mot, mis à part quelques borborygmes dignes d'un troll bègue.

-Potter, soit tu me donne un traducteur automatique, soit tu articules. Parce que je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce que tu me chantes!

-Je disais que j'avais soigné ta blessure et que tu ne te réveillais toujours pas... Je ne voulais pas avoir ta mort misérable sur ma conscience! Tu ne méritais pas d'habiter mes remords! Alors j'ai voulu tester le bouche-à-bouche... Tu sais, dans les contes, quand le prince embrasse la princesse, elle finit toujours par se réveiller!

-Potter, est-ce que je porte une couronne? Drago fit-il sarcastiquement.

-Non, mais t'as quand même les longs cheveux blonds comme les blés! Puis avoue que t'as des manières de fille!

Drago ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer de cette réflexion. Certes, il avait toujours possédé une élégance et une distinction que peu d'hommes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir, mais en aucun cas il n'avait perdu sa virilité. Jamais ô grand jamais il ne finirait réduit à l'état de tapette comme le sont ces homosexuels moldus. Vexé, il finit par rétorquer, à défaut de mieux:

-Pourquoi n'avoues-tu pas simplement que mes lèvres te faisaient furieusement envie?

-Je n'ai pas tes genres de fantasmes pervers sur ta personne, Malefoy! Le grand malade, ici, c'est toi! vociféra Harry pour se défendre.

-Parlons-en de tes fantasmes! Ils sont bien plus farfelus que les miens! Tu veux coucher dans un ascenseur! Demande-toi donc pourquoi je doute de ta bonne foi vis-à-vis de ton soi-disant bouche-à-bouche!

Harry devait avouer que sur ce coup, Malefoy avait visé juste. La situation dans laquelle il avait été surpris laissait en effet la place à quelques soupçons, infondés bien entendu! Harry avait, certes, des tendances gaies à ses heures perdues mais celles-ci n'avaient jamais été assouvies!

-Même si toutes les conditions sont rassemblées pour exaucer mon fantasme, ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire, et surtout pas avec toi! Les fantasmes sont faits pour rester des fantasmes! Ils ne doivent pas être mis en pratique!

-Donne moi une bonne raison pour cela!

-Parce qu'il ne me restera plus aucun fantasme après cela!

-Tu en trouveras d'autres, Potter. Fais confiance à ton esprit dérangé pour cela! Tu fantasmeras sur Voldy se branlant dans sa douche s'il le faut, mais tu en trouveras des nouveaux!

-Tu deviens franchement répugnant! Et puis, pourquoi tu te plains? Ma méthode a fini par payer, merde! Sans moi tu serais toujours dans les vapes, fillette!

-Ne t'es-tu pas simplement dit que je finirais par me réveiller par moi-même, ce qui, d'ailleurs, est arrivé? Moi je pense tout simplement que ce baiser, tu le voulais, même si tu ne te l'avoueras jamais! Tu n'aurais pas répondu au mien avant de me fracasser le crâne, dans ce cas!

-Je ne peux pas avoir aimé cela, tu entends? s'emporta Harry, aussi buté qu'un GobelinImagine ce que les gens diraient s'ils savaient que j'avais fait ça avec toi! Je suis le Survivant, j'ai une réputation à tenir, moi!

-Mais il n'y a plus personne à part nous deux, ici. Ecoute, même la voix de l'ascenseur semble avoir disparu!

* * *

L'Ombre vit la silhouette de Drago Malefoy s'écrouler le long de la paroi de l'ascenseur avec effroi. L'ombre n'avait pas prévu cela dans ses plans. Rien ne se passait plus comme elle avait prédit et ce renversement de situation n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Derrière son écran, l'excitation de l'Ombre cessa aussitôt pour faire place à la peur. Du sa,g s'écoulait le long du crâne du jeune blond. La main moite de l'Ombre se retira de son pantalon et une multitude de questions envahirent son esprit.

L'Ombre était vicieuse, pas suicidaire. Avoir une mort sur la conscience, elle se le refusait. C'est donc avec une démonstration très glorieuse de courage que l'Ombre fuit la scène du crime tel un criminel en cavale. Pas de témoin, pas d'indices, l'Ombre assurait ainsi s liberté.

En un vol de cape, l'Ombre avait disparu de derrière l'écran de contrôle.

* * *

Les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence. Chacun des deux observait l'autre pour voir qui briserait le silence qui s'était installé. Drago mourrait d'envie de déshabiller sa Némésis, là, tout de suite et la prendre à même le sol. Harry, lui, rêvait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, les mains plaquées sur son arrière-train pour éviter les assauts de cet homosexuel en chaleur.

Drago, n'en pouvant plus de ce suspens insoutenable prit la lourde décision de faire le premier pas. Avec une démarche quasi féline, d'une élégance suprême, il avança de quelques pas en direction de jeune brun, qui, bloqué par la paroi de marbre, ne put échapper à son assaillant.

-Ne fais pas cela, Malefoy!

-Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire!

-On ne... On...

Si le Survivant était réputé pour sa bravoure, il ne le montra pas ce jour-là. Il suffit que Drago dépose à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Harry pour que ce dernier rende les armes avec autant de résistance que les boutons de sa chemise s'arrachant sous la force de son ennemi.

Harry ne savait pas dire en ce moment s'il avait vraiment envie de faire ce qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient faire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que s'il ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher des faire ce qu'il allait faire, plus rien ne les empêcheraient à présent de faire ce qui allait se faire.

En bref, tout était clair dans l'esprit de Harry: Il n'allait rien faire.

Et c'est justement parce qu'il ne fit rien pour empêcher Drago d'aller plus loin que Harry se retrouva propulsé sous les assauts langoureux de la bouche du beau blond qui entreprenait de marquer chaque parcelle de la peau du Survivant de baisers mouillés.

Bien vite séduit par les promesses salaces de Drago, Harry arracha le restant de sa chemise qui pendait à ses poignets, et s'attaqua à la robe de son homologue. Cette dernière dévoila aux yeux de Harry un torse pâle dont les muscles étaient bien malgré eux couverts d'une fine couche de sueur.

Quelques caresses, baisers et griffures plus tard, les pantalons qui accompagnaient les vêtements qui jonchaient déjà le sol suivirent le même chemin, s'écrasant sur le col de l'ascenseur en un bruit d'étoffe froissée.

En sentant l'air froid heurter la peau sensible du bas de son corps, Harry réalisa la situation dans laquelle il était. Lui et Drago, tous deux vêtus de simples boxers, se jaugeant mutuellement pour savoir lequel serait celui qui franchirait le barrage des sous-vêtements en premier. Harry s'épouvanta de ce scénario, et se jura que jamais il ne s'abaisserait assez bas que pour céder aux envies de l'espion.

-Malefoy, on doit s'arrêter là! Je me suis laissé emporter et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Ledit Malefoy sentit un sourire malicieux fleurir sur son visage. Aussitôt, il alla plaquer une de ses mains sur le membre déjà bien tendu du Survivant, qu'il caressa lentement à travers le tissu. Harry se cambra alors, suppliant le Mangemort d'arrêter avec que les réactions de son corps lui criaient le contraire.

-Arrête, Malefoy! haleta-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, fermant les yeux pour savourer le contact jubilatoire.

-D'accord, répondit Malefoy en exultant intérieurement.

Pour illustrer ses dires, Drago recula d'un pas, s'éloignant de son amant de quelques secondes pour se rendre à son opposé dans l'ascenseur. Harry, surpris par cette capitulation soudaine, ouvrit les yeux de stupeur, dévisageant Drago comme pour tenter de trouver une réponse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Pourquoi t'as arrêté?

-C'est toi qui m'a dit d'arrêter, se défendit le blond avec un sourire ouvertement ironique.

-Va chier, Malefoy, grogna Harry en sentant qu'il venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. T'as intérêt à exaucer mon fantasme, là tout de suite, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de te violer à même le sol...

-Fallait le dire tout de suite, Potter, que tu voulais que je te baise. Il n'y a aucune honte à être fou de mon corps!

-Par pitié, Malefoy, ferme-là! Tes paroles sont un vrai tue-le-sexe. Et tu as dû te méprendre sur un point... Tu ne vas pas me baiser. Plutôt crever que de me laisser dominer!

-Dans ce cas, montre-moi tes talents, Dom Juan! rétorqua le blond en écartant tendancieusement ses jambes.

Montrer ses talents, c'est ce que Harry fit, et même plutôt deux fois qu'une ce jour-là.

Les boxers glissants le long de leurs jambes seront là pour en témoigner, tout autant que leurs érections à présent libérées de toute entrave. Leurs mains vinrent compléter le tableau de caresses pressées et excitées sur le corps de l'autre.

Puis les baisers s'en mêlèrent, goûtant, savourant le goût de l'autre avec un délice non dissimulé, que seuls leurs gémissements n'égalèrent pour témoigner de leur bien-être. Puis les murmures firent place aux cris rauques, exaltant cette adrénaline qui pulsait dans leurs veines.

Comme promis, Harry plaqua Drago contre le mur froid de l'ascenseur. Le blond, ne voyant nulle autre issue que de se soumettre, succomba sous le regard bestial de Harry et écarta lentement ses jambes pour faire une place à ce dernier. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il eut libre accès aux cuisses opalines de Drago. Il s'accroupit lentement, faisant glisser ses mains le long le l'aisne de sa Némésis.

-Continue, Potter... Continue...

Prenant sa revanche, Harry cessa aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais récompensa son amant d'une caresse langoureusement le long de son sexe lorsque celui-ci se mit à grogner de mécontentement.

Oubliant toutes ses appréhensions, Harry se releva alors, et glorifia d'un baiser la bouche de Drago, avant que celui-ci ne vienne enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille pour positionner son entrée plus près du sexe de celui-ci.

-Un seul mot et j'arrête, fit Harry en s'assurant que son compagnon voulait toujours autant continuer que lui.

-Va te faire foutre et continue, Potter! tonna Drago dont le visage s'était réfugié au creux d'un cou à la peau agréablement dorée.

-C'est si gentiment demandé...

Le Survivant n'eut alors qu'à prononcer faiblement un sort pour qu'un lubrifiant fasse son apparition et qu'il puisse enfin pénétrer Drago avec toute la précaution qui était de mise. Le blond se crispa un instant, puis un baiser passionné vint donner à Harry l'ordre de continuer.

En bon gentleman, Harry s'exécuta derechef, le corps de Drago accompagnant violemment ses coups de bassin. Lorsque le dos du blond dérapa sur la paroi et alla se claquer contrer celle d'à côté, celui-ci étouffa un cri de douleur mêlé de jubilation en mordant l'épaule de son partenaire, qui, plongé dans son affaire, ne le sentit même pas.

La température atteint alors son paroxysme et, tandis que Drago se libérait entre leurs deux corps nus, Harry s'arqua d'un dernier coup de bassin salvateur. Leurs râlent se mêlèrent alors en une douce symphonie.

Plongés dans leur extase, les deux amants ne s'aperçurent que le dos de Drago appuyait malgré lui sur les boutons commandant l'ascenseur, que lorsque les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent en un ding annonciateur.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent alors seuls et nus dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie.

-Vous êtes arrivés à destination, la voix criarde de l'ascenseur les sortit-elle alors de leur stupeur. Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage et vous remercions d'avoir choisi notre compagnie!

* * *

→_**TBC...**_


End file.
